Un día como cualquier otro
by Khanza
Summary: Para Starlight la vida en ponyville era demasiado perfecta.


La vida en Ponyville era tranquila.

De todos los lugares donde pudo terminar a parar este pequeño pueblo tenía mucho que ofrecer desde nuevas amistades a incógnitas que te mantenían ocupado el resto del día.

Para Starlight Glimmer volver a empezar en un pueblito como Ponyville era algo muy oportuno, años atrás habría tomado esta oportunidad para hacer daño a los demás teniendo en cuenta la inocencia y cordialidad de la mayoría de ponis pero eso no pasaría nunca más, tenía muchas cosas que agradecer como amigos que la querían a un lugar donde quedarse a vivir en este pequeño pueblo, después de todo la vida en Ponyville no era mala, era Starlight la que la hacía mala.

No era su intención pensar así, era bastante egoísta tener esos pensamientos y ella lo sabia pero a veces no podía evitarlo, habían días en los que apenas podía levantarse de la cama, días en los que se preguntaba cuanto más podía seguir así, cuanto más tiempo lo seguiría evitando…

Para Starlight Glimmer la vida en Ponyville era perfecta, los ponis eran agradables y tenía una cama donde dormir por las noches pero realmente ella se merecía todo esto? Después de todo el daño que había causado como podían permitirle una segunda oportunidad, eso era lo que carcomía la mente de Stralight día y noche, lo que la atormentaba y no le dejaba avanzar, parte de ella quería superarlo y no mirar atrás pero otra parte de ella quería seguir sufriendo. Pagar por todo el daño que había causado.

Hoy era un día bastante hermoso, los pájaros cantaban y nada de eso le importaba a Stralight, hoy era uno de esos días.

Con pesar se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño para arreglarse para comenzar otro día de esta larga y pesada vida, si no recordaba mal hoy tenía el día libre, podía perfectamente quedarse en la cama y si alguien preguntaba por ella diría que estaba enferma o algo, claro que si no fuera ya la cuarta vez en este mes que lo hacía Starlight estaría más que feliz en seguir ese plan pero eso llamaría mucho la atención y no quería a Twilight detrás de ella preguntándole por su vida.

Lo mejor para días como estos era desaparecer del castillo sin que nadie la viera, irse a un lugar alejado y pasar el resto del día quejándose de sí misma y de cómo no se merecía nada de lo que tenía hasta llegar al punto donde ya no podía más y regresaba llorando al castillo para terminar el día.

Cuando no podía dormir, lo cual pasaba bastante seguido, Starlight conjuraba un hechizo que la volvía inútil por así decirlo, mantenía su cerebro activo pero no le permitía tener pensamientos, fácilmente podía pasar como un zombie.

La última vez que había usado ese hechizo en público fue durante una conferencia en Canterlot, Twilight se encontraba en una reunión con las princesas y juntas darían un discurso sobre la planificación de las próximas festividades, nada importante. No había utilizado el hechizo para escapar del aburrimiento, lo había hecho porque en ese instante la ansiedad le había ganado en el momento menos oportuno. Ver como estaba rodeada de lujos y quienes estaban sentados junto a ella la volvían ansiosa, de nuevo esos pensamientos oscuros la estaban atormentando y lo menos que quería era arruinarle el día a Twilight y llamar la atención de los demás ponis con su nerviosismo.

No recordaba nada más después de conjurar el hechizo pero según lo que le contó Twilight todo había salido bien. Eso era suficiente para ella.

No había por qué pensarlo dos veces, había empacado lo necesario como agua y algo que comer, solo porque se odiara no significaba que se deseaba la muerte, al menos aun no.

El castillo era realmente hermoso y sobretodo bastante grande, uno podía perderse fácilmente si no se conocía los corredores pero Starlight ya se había acostumbrado y podía decirse que sabia por donde caminar sin terminar en el baño de Spike… con Spike adentro.

Salir del castillo no era lo complicado, complicado era hacerlo sin que nadie la viera, parecía estúpido teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones del castillo pero en más de una ocasión había tropezado con alguien arruinando sus planes de escapar.

No quería que eso pasara hoy así que caminaba con cuidado procurando hacer el menor silencio posible. Una vez llegada a la entrada no tendría que preocuparse por nada más, sabía llegar perfectamente a su escondite sin pasar directamente por el pueblo, esquivando a todo ser necesario y escabulléndose por el bosque incluso.

Ya estaba llegando a la puerta, no había nadie y podría escaparse sin problemas, eso la reconfortaba un poco, sus problemas eran de ella y nadie tenía porque enterarse de ellos. Una vez afuera del castillo Starlight volvió a respirar con calma, sentía en su interior esa sensación de estar haciendo algo incorrecto pero era algo más fuerte que ella y tenía que hacerle caso quisiera o no.

Su escondite era un tanto peculiar, para cuando quería escapar de todos y de todo iba directamente al castillo de las dos hermanas, un lugar que Twilight o cualquiera de sus amigas solían frecuentar por cualquier motivo. El castillo tenía su encanto sin duda, las ruinas de lo que solía ser un esplendida fortaleza una vez era hoy en día un recuerdo del pasado. Claro que lo que atraía a Starlight en si no era la historia, lo que verdaderamente la atraía a ese lugar era el sentimiento de derrota, la perdida y el aire de destrucción que poseía ese castillo. Todo eso le recordaba a ella y justamente pensar en esas cosas era lo que le hacía daño y esa era justamente su cometido en días como este.

De todas las habitaciones que poseía la que más le gustaba era un la de un pequeño cuarto alejado de las demás habitaciones, se podía decir que el castillo se dividía en dos partes, el ala este y oeste. Por la parte este estaban todas las habitaciones, los comedores e incluso el trono real, por la parte oeste estaba la biblioteca, los almacenes donde solía ir la comida y los cuartos de armas. Se podía decir que esa ala era dedicada para almacenar cosas y justo por eso le sorprendía que hubiera una habitación escondida de las demás.

Una vez en el cuarto lo primero que hacía era ordenar las cosas que había traído consigo, para cualquiera ajeno a la situación de Starlight podría parecerle que se lo tomaba con calma pero no era del todo cierto, desde el momento en que abrió los ojos esta mañana un sentimiento de pesadez la había embargado, le hacía sentir inútil y le quitaba todas las ganas de levantarse, incluso de vivir… justo por eso trataba de tomárselo con calma, sabía lo que le esperaba una vez que dejara salir todas esas emociones, ya no las guardaría más. Serían libres de hacer todo lo que quisieran con ella, incluso destruirla más de lo que estaba.

¿Una vez rota ya no importa que más te hagan cierto? Bueno justo eso quería creer Starlight, trataba con todas sus fuerzas convencerse que ya no importaba que tanto daño se hiciera porque ya nada cambiaria, seguiría igual de rota e igual de irreparable pero la verdad era que si le hacía daño, le hacía cada vez más acercarse al punto de querer tirar la toalla y acabar con todo, claro que lo lamentaría por Twilight y sus amigas pero no podía evitarlo, era consciente que algún día llegaría ese momento y no estaba dispuesta a cambiarlo.

Siempre era la misma rutina para ella, llegaba a esa habitación acomodaba la comida y el agua en la mesita al lado de la cama aunque nunca la tocara, se echaba en la cama y comenzaba a llorar. Lloraba por cómo eran las cosas, lloraba por no tener esperanza, lloraba por su pasado, presente y futuro. Lloraba por sí misma, por el odio que se tenía y por ese estúpido sentimiento de querer aferrarse a algo sabiendo que no había nada ni nadie que aguantara su carga. Lloraba por llorar, por todo y a la vez por nada, si estaba muerta por dentro entonces de donde salían tantas lagrimas, los muertos no sienten, no piensan y ni mucho menos lloran, entonces por qué ella sí?

Con ese último pensamiento Starlight cayó dormida, muchos pensaran que en momentos como este no hay salvación, que están destinados al fracaso o peor, pero la verdad es que siempre que se quiera cambiar esta esa oportunidad de poder, es un leve sentimiento que nace de la nada pero que conservas contigo hasta el día de tu muerte, la sensación de que algo no está bien y que debes cambiarlo, quedarse callados no ayuda, seguir la misma rutina no ayuda. Siempre que se quiera se puede y siempre que se pueda se debe.

Parecería que ese pequeño cuarto fue destinado para almas sin rumbo, para aquellos que no saben a dónde ir y que encuentran consuelo en un lugar deshabitado por la gente, perdido en el olvido. La verdad es que Starlight no es ni fue la primera en llorar en esa habitación, muchos ya han pasado por momentos tristes y esto lo sabía perfectamente la princesa Luna.

Hace mucho tiempo cuando aún era una potrilla y cantaba a las estrellas, cuando su hermana se quedaba a su lado durante las noches para ser su guía, Luna comenzaba a entender la verdad del mundo donde vivían, a través de los sueños de los demás podía ver sus preocupaciones y anécdotas. No le contaba a su hermana sobre ese sentimiento que se formaba en su pecho cada vez que veía un pony infeliz. Con el pasar del tiempo la princesa Luna había crecido y poseía total control de sus habilidades y magia al igual que una completa visión diferente del mundo donde habitaba. Las inseguridades y pesares de los otros se habían convertido en los suyos, sentía tanto dolor por los demás, por ella misma tanto que no podía contenerlo y con temor de que alguien la descubriera había creado una habitación alejada de las demás donde podía esconderse en los días más oscuros y dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Era su lugar de confort.

Pero ahí no termina la historia de ese pequeño cuarto, Luna no fue su única huésped y lamentablemente le siguió Celestia.

Todos contamos con emociones buenas y malas pero no por eso deben ser calladas, muchos encontraron confort en esa pequeña habitación donde la luz apenas entraba y el espacio era tan chico que apenas se podían dar unos pasos hasta llegar al final. No tenía nada de especial aparte de su falta de personalidad, lo que carecía era justamente lo que la hacía especial para los demás.

No hace mucho Twilight había sido informada a través de una carta, sin firma y sin fecha de la existencia de tal habitación y que era de suma importancia que la mantuviera vigilada. Vigilada de que se preguntó Twilight, de algún intruso acaso? Ese día tan especial como los demás, el día en que no pintaba de tener nada de interesante fue el día que Twilight visitó el castillo, para su sorpresa alguien estaba dormido en la cama. Twilight temió por un instante hasta que reconoció el pelaje de aquel "intruso" con cuidado se acercó y comprobó sus sospechas, con gran dolor despertó tiernamente a aquella pobre alma que había perdido su camino.

Starlight comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, no sabía qué hora era ni mucho menos pero podía distinguir la silueta de alguien, en cuanto recobró su visión pudo identificar que ese alguien era Twilight. Su corazón salto por un instante, la habían descubierto y estaba aterrorizada. Iba a decir algo para tratar de explicar que hacía en ese lugar pero no fue necesario, sintió como Twilight la abrazaba y le susurraba al oído que todo estaría mejor. Quería creerlo, genuina y sinceramente quería creer que lo que le decía Twilight era cierto pero dudaba, no de Twilight pero de sí misma. Sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos y como se le desgarraba la garganta con cada quejido que soltaba. Le dolía el pecho, le desgarraba el alma pero por un momento escucho como alguien más lloraba, en ese instante Starlight comprendió que no estaba sola, que no estaba muerta y que tenía esperanza.

Al regresar al castillo Twilight no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento, le daba su espacio solo y únicamente cuando era necesario. Starlight no se volvería a sentir sola y tenía a Twilight como prueba eso.

Habían días donde aun le atormentaban sus pensamientos pero sabía a diferencia de los otros días que si necesitaba ayuda alguien estaría para escucharla, consolarla y ayudarla.

Fin


End file.
